Change of Personalities
by RoobieBooh
Summary: Naruto invites Sakura and Sasuke over for a supposedly 'movie night', but Naruto got this new prank he wants to pull... "Tell me, if guns don't kill people, then people kill people, right? So if toasters don't toast toast, then toast toast toast!" Naruto nodded to himself, feeling extremely smart. "That's not being smart at all, idiot!" "Of course it is!" (slight SasuSaku) complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so, I **really** need to work on my humor and well, spelling, grammar, blah blahblah. So I'm gonna write a two-shot, to try improve my work! So, tell me what you guys think in a review? I'm kinda looking for a beta-reader, if anyone's interested? o.o

If you review I'll give you Sasuke!

Sasuke: -squirms- hmmph!

Me: oh, he's tied up and got a sock in his mouth! –giggles-

Sasuke: -rolls eyes-

Sakura: anyhow! On with the story! RoobieBooh owns nothing except the plot of this story.

* * *

**Change of Personalities:**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Naruto had this **_great_** idea.

And perhaps he could use it as one of his next best pranks. Even though he's like 17, he'll **_never_** give up his oh-so-awesomely-awesomeness-awesome pranks.

**_Now, I wonder who I can use as my…test subjects. Teehee!_**

Naruto had a neko-like grin, rubbing his hands together slowly. He turned his head from left to right, all the while searching the busy streets of Konoha to find his victims. He was thinking that maybe Kiba could be one, and perhaps… Ino?

Naruto had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from snickering.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You look like you're about to pounce on a nearby girl and force feed her ramen or something."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when someone's breath tickled his ear as the voice whispered softly. He jumped back, failing to get into a combat position and ended up forming a complete idiotic wanna-be ninja stance.

"I shall chop you with chopstick, person! I am not afraid of you! I'll jump on your back and bite your ear while sticking my fingers in your nose and-"

"Baka! Behind you! And that's disgusting!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he turned his head around slowly, his eyes wide with panic. "S-s-sakura-chan?! Don't scare me like that!" he jumped around, pulling at his hair, waterfall tears streaming out of his eyes, "You could've given me a heart attack and then I would've twitched on the ground like a retarded jellyfish and die and never get to kiss you-"

-**_BONK!_**-

"Itai! Sakura-chaaaan! What was that for?! Every time you hit me I lose more brain thingies-"

"-sells…" Sakura corrected him, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest, a vain threatening to pop in her forehead as she waited for the blonde to shut up.

"-then I won't be able to test my new-!" Naruto froze, opening his eyes and looked Sakura up and down. A broad smile appeared on his features as his eyes lit up with twinkling stars.

And here he thought every time Sakura punched him on the head that she destroyed his brain thingies. Oh how he was wrong. She punched more brain thingies into his brain and turned him into a freakin' **_genius_**!

Naruto gave Sakura a bear hug before storming off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. All the while yelling over his shoulder, "You're the best Sakura-chan, dattebayo!"

A confused Sakura stared at the retreating back of Naruto. Her lips forming a confused 'o' and her brows furrowed slightly, still trying to figure out what the _**hell**_ just happened.

* * *

**_So… if I was Teme… where would I be?_**

Naruto stood on the head of the third Hokage's Face that was carved into the mountain. He never knew how they got it right, so he supposed shinobi with the earth element had created it. (a/n: I honestly have no idea what you call those faces. I'm just hoping you guys know what I'm talking about.)

**_Maybe he'll be at Ichiraku's! 'Cause I would totally go there!_**

Pumping chakra into his feet, Nauto leaped from one roof top to another, on his way to his favorite ramen stand.

He jumped down next to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, peaking in to see if the Uchiha was there. He had to swallow a mouth full of saliva to keep himself from drooling once he smelled the delicious aroma of his favorite food.

**_Maybe I could grab just one bowl…_**

**_But you need to find that Uchiha brat, kit._**

**_I know, but a small break for a bowl of ramen won't hurt, right?_**

**_Whatever, kit. Just don't complain when you fail in your new prank._**

**_Ghaa! So many choices in life!_**

Naruto scrunched up his nose and pulled at his hair, mentally arguing with himself whether he should stay for a bowl of super-duper-awesomesauce ramen or return his little self-assigned 'find teme' mission.

He chose the latter, turning around and started walking away from Ichiraku's with slumped shoulders, sulking whilst thinking of the next possible place Sasuke could be.

His bright blue eyes sparkled as he was pretty sure the Uchiha could be nowhere else but at the training grounds. Naruto knew Sasuke long enough to know that the Uchiha bastard always used his free time train. And since he knew for a fact that they had no missions for the rest of the week, Naruto couldn't think of any other place the Uchiha would be. Since Sasuke's world revolves around '**_power_**' and stuff.

As Naruto skipped merrily down the busy street to the training grounds, he sang in a rather loud voice, successfully making every person he passed by cringe at his horrible off-key singing, "**_One sheep, two sheep, cow, turtle, duck, old McDonald had a farm, Heeeey Macarena!_**'

"Tch, what a loser."

"Hey! That's an awesomesauce song, kay!" Naruto retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-haired stoic boy in front of him."

"Try singing that when no one's around, dobe."

"Make me, teme!"

"Don't tempt me, deadlast."

"Why not, emo boy?! You're not the boss of me!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha rather childishly.

Sasuke shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Idiot."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest, turning his face away from the Uchiha, "Oh yeah? I'll have you know that I'm smarter than you think!"

"Whatever, dumbass." The Uchiha rolled his eyes, turning around to continue with his training.

"I can prove it!"

"I don't care."

"Tell me, if guns don't kill people, then people kill people, right? So if toasters don't toast toast, then toast toast toast!" Naruto nodded to himself, feeling extremely smart.

Sasuke looked at the blonde as if he just grew a second head, trying to decipher what kind of language the idiot spoke in. Slapping the Kyuubi vessel on the back of his head, Sasuke scowled. "That's not being smart at all, you idiot."

"Oi! Don't slap me! And of course it is!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not sure if he should just leave or kick some common sense into the dobe. Choosing the former, the raven-haired shinobi turned to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke! Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Okay! Sheesh! Can I ask you two questions then?"

"That was the second one, loser."

"Ahrg! Fine! I'm asking three! And don't say that was the third one because I didn't ask this time!"

"Tch, whatever."

"So, I was thinking about having a movie night or something at my place, and wanted to know if you'll join? I'm gonna ask Sakura right after I get you to say yes! There's gonna be ramen and ramen and ramen and ramen! You can bring whatever you like and-!"

"No."

"Come on, Teme!" Naruto begged with waterfall tears, hugging the Uchiha's arm. "Please, please, please, please, **_please?!_**"

"Get off me, dobe!" Sasuke scowled, trying to push the blonde off his arm rather violently.

"If you say yes, then I'll let go of your arm!"

"Fine! Now get off me, idiot!"

Naruto jumped up and down excitedly, cheering, "Yeay! We're gonna have so much fun, dattebayo!"

"Pathetic." Sasuke muttered, making an effort to get away from the dobe as quickly as possible before he had to invent himself new ear drums from Naruto's loud annoying voice.

* * *

"I said **_no_**, Naruto. As much as I'd love to join, I **_can't_**. I have to work late at the hospital tonight and I don't have time for movie nights."

"But Sakura-chan! Teme's coming and I don't want to be alone with that bastard the whole night! He might just infect my toes with his emoness and I don't want black and brooding toes! And if I have black and brooding toes, my life is **_over_**!" Naruto wailed, desperately trying to get the pink-haired medic to say yes.

"Naruto, I ca-"

"I'll speak to Tsunade-baa-chan. But **_please_** Sakura-chan," Naruto sniffed dramatically, his lips forming a frown as he wiped his eyes, "I need you!"

Sakura softened her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. She giggled, shaking her head at her best friend. "Alright, Naruto. But **_only_** if Tsunade-sama says it's fine."

"And what must I be fine with?"

Sakura stiffened before she turned around, looking at her shishou. "Tsunade-sama!" Sakura bowed quickly before nudging Naruto's side.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, "Ts-tsunade-baa-chan! What a surprise! I was actually wondering if Sakura could get off from work tonight since I'm having this movie night thing, y'know…"

"Hn… and why should I just let my best medic-nin go watch movies when there's lives at stake here in the hospital?" Tsunade's booming voice echoed in the hallways. She folded her arms over her big chest, raising a perfect brow at the two seventeen-year-olds she considered children of her own.

Naruto grinned cockily, wiggling his eyebrows up and down before he answered, "Because I'll buy you lots of sake…?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she turned to leave, "I want it on my desk 07h00 sharp tomorrow morning!"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, doing a little victory dance before he dropped to clutch his head in pain, groaning loudly.

"Naruto no Baka! You can't bribe Tsunade-sama like that! What if she refused? You could've gotten me in a lot of trouble!"

"She didn't refuse, Sakura-chan! That's why you won't get in a lot of trouble, **_plus_**, you get to spend some quality time with your favorite teammate that's **_totally _**handsome, dattebayo!" Naruto chuckled, holding both thumbs up at Sakura.

Sakura giggled, punching Naruto playfully on the arm as they made their way out of Konoha Hospital, on their way to Naruto's house to prepare for the night.

Naruto mentally chuckled evilly. His plan was starting to go perfectly. But first, he had to worry about getting that sake he promised to Tsunade-baa-chan, or he's gonna be losing a lot more than just a few brain thingies!

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter! Ghighi! The second one will be longer, I promise! So tell me what you guys think in a review!

RoobieBooh


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really appreciate the review I got. It inspires me to write. So I promised for a longer chapter. And here it is. I took my time in writing this chapter, so you can enjoy it (hopefully) without trying to figure out what the hell's going on. But I'm gonna shut it now…

Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"-Titanic, Footloose, Barbie-"

"Really, Naruto? You have **_Barbie_**?" Sakura raised a pink eye brow at the blonde, not sure if she wanted to laugh or be creeped out. "I'm a girl, and I don't even like the plastic bitch."

"Oi! Barbie's sexy and I like her plastic boo-"

"Naruto…" Sakura's eyebrow twitched, the tone of her voice daring the blonde to finish the sentence.

"Gha! Fine! We can watch Titanic then!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms up before inserting the disc into the DVD player.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two, leaning back into the awfully uncomfortable, horrible looking orange sofa. It was disturbing enough to know the dobe liked wearing orange clothing, but it was **_horrifyingly_** disturbing that the blonde had orange furniture too. Even his walls were painted orange!

"If I so much as shed **_one_** tear, Naruto, I'm going to personally hospitalize you for weeks and turn you into a cripple." Sakura warned the kyuubi vessel in a low voice.

"Didn't think you were into romance, dobe." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up, teme! I like this movie! I hate Rose for making Jack freeze to death! Everyone knows there was **_totally _**enough space for **_both_** of them on that wooden board!" Naruto defended, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting childishly.

"Oi! Keep quiet! The movie's starting!" Sakura whispered harshly, making herself comfortable between the two men, staring at the screen intensely.

Sasuke looked at the pinkette as if she was crazy, wondering if she had forgotten about her earlier threat.

"This part's boring! Who wants soda?!" Naruto asked rather loudly, making his pink-haired teammate scowl at him. She murmured in a low voice "me," before returning her gaze to the small flat screen tv with a lot of interest.

Sasuke gave his typical "hn," which Naruto took as a yes. The blonde jumped over the sofa, running to the kitchen. Taking out three soda cans from the fridge, he cackled as he opened them. Naruto saw this one witch make a potion on this one tv program that was supposed to make people act like complete idiots or something in that line. And so he decided to create this potion and test it by using two individuals by drugging their drinks with it.

He was only supposed to add a few drops, bet he poured half of the small bottle into Sakura's soda and the other half into Sasuke's. He wanted to see those two make fools out of themselves, recording it and show it to the entire village.

Well, maybe he didn't want to see Sakura make a fool out of herself, but if he only drugged Sasuke, Sakura would sure castrate the poor blonde if she found out he spiked the raven-haired man's soda. So to protect his manhood, he had no choice but to drug Sakura too.

Putting on a poker face, Naruto went back to the family room to give Sasuke and Sakura their sodas before going back to get his own. When he returned to his position before he left to get refreshments, he watched in the corner of his eye as Sakura gulped down her drink and Sasuke taking mouthfuls of his.

He smiled inwardly, not wanting to wait a second longer to see what the two would do once in their drunken state.

* * *

It was already halfway through the movie and nothing happened.

Naruto was getting **_really_** impatient. He wanted to see what was going to happen, but Sakura was still staring intensely at the screen. Even Sasuke had apparently grown interested in the story! And Naruto? Well, he was sitting there, trying to focus on the movie, but failed miserably since he was mentally sulking at his failed experiment. And here he thought it would work because he **_seriously _**wanted to use it as a pra-

"Oh, Holy Potatoes! That is **_totally _**disgusting!"

"Tch, idiot."

**_Wait, what?_** **_D-did Sasuke just-_**

"I am being eye raped right now! Ew!"

"Hn."

**_And Sakura-chan's-_**

It was the part where Jack had started to sketch Rose in all her naked glory. And Sasuke had exclaimed that it was "totally disgusting" and that he was being "eye raped"! And Sakura… did she just call Sasuke an **_idiot_** and say "**_hn"_**?!

Naruto backed away from the two, horror filling his eyes as he watched Sakura stare blankly at the screen while Sasuke sat on the edge of the couch, making a disgusted face while covering his eyes with his hands.

What exactly did that potion _**do**_ to those two?

* * *

After the movie, Naruto had positioned himself in front of the two after giving Sasuke a box of tissues, eyeing them sceptically. Sakura had leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees with folded fingers in front of her mouth, resting her chin on her thumbs with closed eyes and furrowed brows.

Sasuke was busy checking his nails whilst twirling a strand of his hair with his legs crossed over each other. Both of Naruto's teammates ignored him, occupying themselves with brooding and grooming.

He felt like pulling the hair from his skull and scream, but he was too busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

So the potion didn't make the two act like total **_idiots_**, so what exactly did it do to them? Naruto was going through the possibilities, coming up with no plausible explanation. Until it striked him like a poisoned senbon…**_ No fucking way…_**

He stared at the two in awe, before falling back, rolling in laughter at the only explanation that **_actually_** made sense for their strange, yet familiar behaviour. He couldn't believe it! It was just so **_fucking_** funny!

The pinkette cracked open an eye, her brow twitching in annoyance at the loud blonde, muttering under her breath, "**_annoying._**" And the raven-haired man looked at the blonde as if he had officially unscrewed all the nuts in that peanut factory inside his head.

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke swapped _**personalities**_. And_** that**_ made the kyuubi vessel double up in laughter as he gasped for air, clutching at his stomach.

* * *

"You **_what_**?!" Sasuke yelp girlishly.

"Dobe." Sakura rolled her eyes, her face frozen in a stoic expression. –if that even counted as a freakin' expression! –

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Y-yeah! He he! I didn't really mean for this to happen, it kinda just… did." The blonde trailed off.

"Okay. So first, you poisoned us with a **_potion_** you made because you saw it on a stupid **_tv show_**?!" Sasuke screeched, feeling like he was about to pass out.

"Well, I guess-"

"And then me and Sakura-chan exchanged **_personalities_**?!" Sasuke continued, cutting the blonde off dramatically.

"Geez, teme! Keep your voice down! You sound like a freakin' cat mixed with a crocodile!" Naruto exclaimed, making the Uchiha wail loudly.

"**_You idiot! You ruined my life! I'll never be the same again! And I'm going to die a virgin! Because of you!_**" Sasuke wailed, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"Annoying." Sakura sighed.

"**_Stop calling me annoying, Sakura-chan! It's not fair!_**" Sasuke wailed louder, making both the pinkette and Naruto cringe.

"Then stop crying, you idiot. It's giving me a headache." Sakura replied, furrowing her brows in annoyance. She turned to Naruto, glaring. "And how **_exactly_** do you plan on **_fixing_** this, dobe?"

Naruto stared at Sakura dumb-founded before hitching his shoulders up in a shrug, "I don't know."

"Well you better start to think of something, baka! Or I'm gonna smash your skull in!" Sasuke yelled, holding his fist in front of his face.

Naruto shuddered at the image hat popped up in his head of Sasuke jumping him and pulling at his hair while slapping him on the forehead repeatedly. "There **_was_** this cure she made…" he said, holding a finger to his chin indicating that he was in deep thought to try and remember.

"Let's hope for the sake of your life there's one, deadlast." Sakura growled, folding her arms over her chest.

Naruto pouted, not liking his Sakura-chan like this at **_all_**. He heaved a sigh, before getting up to walk to his kitchen to get the necessary ingredients for the cure he had to make. Sasuke shot up, following the blonde eagerly, sniffing while rubbing the tears from his eyes. Sakura grunted before getting up to join the two men in the kitchen.

"Okay, so I'm not exactly **_sure _**what she used, but we can make a few potions and test them out until we find the right one." Naruto said, pouring warm water into a bowl before throwing in some crushed herbs along with some spices, before mixing it with green tea.

He gave each of them a cup, making them drink it. Sasuke almost gagged as he swallowed a mouthful of the 'potion' and Sakura simply pulled a disgusted face.

They waited a while, hoping for any signs of changes when Sakura asked boredly, "So, did it work?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Let's test it!" Sasuke said excitedly, earning himself two grunts which he pouted to, "or not…"

"Obviously that didn't work. What's your next option, idiot?"

"Gha! You can't expect me to do all of the work, Sakura-chan! I'm not the smart one here you know!" Naruto whined, waterfall tears streaming out of his eyes as he pouted at his fail.

Sakura scowled, "I'm no one's **_'Sakura-chan'_**, that's pathetic! And you're the one that got us into this mess, you fucktard, so get us out of it!"

Sasuke popped up behind Sakura with a neko-grin and heart shaped eyes, cheering, "You're **_my _**Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"You're annoying."

The hearts in Sasuke's eyes cracked and exploded. A sulking Sasuke walked to a corner, mumbling something along the lines of "Sakura-chan hates me," and "-rejected me," and "-my love for Sakura-chan."

Naruto shuddered. He never imagined in a million years that Sakura would reject Sasuke, and he most definitely **_never_** imagined Sasuke sulking over being rejected by Sakura.

This was a total **_disaster_**, and he had to fix this **_right now_**, or so help him Kami-sama, he would never be able to sleep in his life **_ever_** again.

At least Sasuke didn't act like the violent Sakura. If that had to be the case, Naruto was sure he would've dropped dead right there and then, but it didn't help that Sasuke had the personality of a twelve-year-old Sakura. It was disturbing, to say the least. And it was only the beginning of a _**very**_ long night.

* * *

The trio had spent hours trying to create a cure to solve the… **_personality_** problem.

Sasuke had suggested they add more **_peanutbutter _**instead of herbs. And Sakura had suggested they add more **_tomatoes_** instead of milk. But nothing seemed to work and they were **_beyond_** exhausted.

Sasuke had a mini bitch fit before storming off; sulking the night away eating chocolates and littering Naruto's floor with snotty tissues. Sakura groaned in annoyance and made little effort to help Naruto come up with a potion, and went outside to train.

The blonde-haired man got tired of making potion after potion, and failed after every attempt. Exclaiming dramatically "This is _**bullshit**_!" in frustration, pulling at his hair and wailing "_**I want the old Sakura-chan back!**_" before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaan! You're **_reeaalllyy _**cool! I totally **_love you_**, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke had been going at it for 20 minutes straight, proclaiming his undying love for Sakura as she trained. Sakura grew irritated, turning sharply to glare daggers at the Uchiha, but the raven-haired man paid her no mind as he ogled at her openly.

It was an odd sight for Naruto and he couldn't help but twitch at the Uchiha's words and use of tone. He swore on ramen, that he won't ever be able to look at his rival the same again. It was so out of character for the Uchiha to fanboy over Sakura that it wasn't even funny. And Naruto was pretty sure that he needed professional help after this nightmare ended.

After a few more minutes, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She felt like beating that Uchiha brat and hopefully kill him in the process. She had had it with him and she wanted out, **_now_**. "I'm going to bed."

Sasuke's eyes lit up at that and he immediately followed the pink-haired kunoichi into the small apartment. Excited about the fact that he'll not only sleep in the same room as Sakura, but that her futon had been placed in the **_middle_** giving Sasuke the opportunity to sleep **_next _**to her. And he was more than happy with that.

"Yeah, maybe we should get some sleep for the time being before we continue with that potion stuff." Naruto yawned out. He was beyond exhausted and he just wanted to sleep the stress away. And if the potion did not wear off by morning, he was seriously gonna lose it.

* * *

"Guys…?" Naruto whispered. Sakura opened one eye to glare at the blonde and Sasuke sighed heavily.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke asked tiredly. He really wanted to sleep, but all three of them tossed around unable to get the very much needed rest they so desperately needed.

"I'm hungry." His stomach growled loudly, agreeing with the blonde. "Anyone want some instant ramen?" he chirped cheerfully, making the pinkette groan in annoyance and Sasuke giggle.

**_Waitwhat?!_**

"Teme…? Don't… **_ever_** giggle again…" Naruto said, shuddering visibly. It was just too fucking **_weird_** to hear the Uchiha giggle.

Naruto shot up from his futon, skipping to his kitchen, taking out 6 instant ramen cups. He boiled some water before throwing it into all 6 cups, popping it into the microwave. After waiting 3 minutes for it to cook, Naruto gave Sakura and Sasuke each a cup; taking 4 cups for himself.

Ater they fed their stomachs, the trio said their goodnights and happily gave in to the darkness of slumber.

* * *

Naruto was the first to awake, and the sight that greeted him made his eyes almost pop out of his skull. Sasuke was snuggling Sakura's chest whilst the kunoichi had her legs thrown over the Uchiha's.

He snickered before taking a picture with his phone, saving it as 'Sasuke the Pervert'.

He sucked his lungs full of breath, yelling, "Cock-a-doodle-doo**_ motherfuckeres!_**"

Sakura jumped up, looking at her surrounding before screaming, "Who's got kidnapped by the easterbunny this time?!"

Sasuke groaned, pulling his pillow over his head, muttering a string of profanities.

Naruto bubbled with laughter, wiping at his eyes. Sakura growled hitting the blonde on the head, "Baka!" Naruto's laughter came to an abrupt stop. He looked at Sakura as if she grew a second head and the pinkette immediately started wiping at her face and raking through her hair, "What? Is there something on my face… is there something in my hair?! Oh **_Kami_**, do I look like an **_elephant giving birth?!_**" she screeched.

Naruto blinked, thinking **_what the fuck_**, before he embraced the pinkette in a bear hug. "You're back, Sakura-chan! My Sakura-chan's back to her old self!" Naruto wailed happily.

"Naruto… what do you mean?" Sakura asked, her tone indicating that if the blonde didn't explain right now he was going to be in **_big _**trouble.

Sasuke stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he settled himself on the sofa, resting his chin in his hand. "Dobe."

Naruto almost tackled the Uchiha and embrace him as well…**_ almost._** He chuckled before ruffling Sakura's hair, grinning at her brightly, "I'll explain later, Sakura-chan. But first, let's eat some ramen!"

The blonde froze, remembering what they ate the previous night, and he couldn't help but scream. After all the hard work of trying to get a cure, all they had to was eat _**ramen**_?! Kami-sama must've really hated him.

* * *

A/N: I kinda feel like the end was rushed. But oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed. Kingly R&R.

Robyn


End file.
